For example, in semiconductor manufacturing equipment, a seal member (gasket) as disclosed in PTD 1 to 6 is used when a region where a semiconductor substrate is placed the other region are hermetically separated from each other in order to install the semiconductor substrate in a vacuum atmosphere.